Forgive me, Forgive me not
by Goodegirl96
Summary: What if Cammie didn't come back in her Senior Year? What if she went off grid and destroyed the COC? How does everyone react? More importantly, how will a certain green-eyed boy-man react? Summary sucks. Please give it a chance. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Mostly a Zammie fanfic, Zach/Cammie POV changes.
1. She's back

**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic. I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls series(I WISH!). Please enjoy!**

**Summary: What if Cammie didn't come back in her Senior Year? What if she went off grid and destroyed the COC? How does everyone react? More importantly, how will a certain green-eyed boy-man react? Summary sucks. Please give it a chance.**

Zach's POV

I was in my office, literally drowning in paperwork. My recent mission in Moscow was a success and now I had to finish as much paperwork as I could before my next mission. Half of it was down, now all needed to do was type out the reports. A shrill ring pierced through the silence and I realized it was my new office phone. "Hello?"

"Cryptic, be in my office in 5." And the line went dead. I sighed. The director was always short and curt when he needed me. Throwing all my papers into the drawer, I stood up and walked out of my office. The Director's office was all the way across the building from mine. After 5 minutes and 23 seconds, I finally reached the door. (There was an accident with the office printer that I had to fix.) "Come in." I heard the Director say. I walked in and saw he was talking to someone. "I understand, sir. But isn't the experience more important? I was one of the best students. Now I can be the best field agent." A girl's voice said. I laughed at this. "Don't get cocky, Goode." She said. I was confused how she knew my name and saw that the director was smiling. "Very well, you may start this week. You and Mr. Goode will work together." My jaw dropped. "Wait. You're sending me out with a rookie?" "I'm hardly a rookie." She said. I laughed. "Name one thing that you have done." Her chair turned and I saw her for the first time. Her once shoulder length blonde hair, now down to her hips. Her blue eyes were hiding something. She no longer had a teenage body, but must now be the most beautiful women I have ever seen. The navy, floral Hollister shirt hugging her figure paired with some appropriate length shorts, and navy and tan sandals. Her skin was tanned and covered in make-up. "I went off the grid for three years, took down the COC, kept tabs on everyone, and captured your mother."

"Wait, my_ mother_?"

"Hello Zachary, How nice of you to ask about me." I turned and saw my mother, hand cuffed and surrounded by guards outside the door. She grinned and they led her away. "Right," Said the Director. "Here are the covers, and information, for the mission. Be here by 0600 hours on Friday. Cammie walked out of the office and I followed behind her. "Be in my office in five minutes." I said to her. She paused then nodded, not looking at me. I couldn't believe she was here. I walked passed Grant and Bex's office and saw them glance at me. Jonas and Liz passed and kept their heads down. Maycee watched me while holding out a disguise to another agent. Nick looked at Maycee then shrugged at me. "They knew." I thought. I walked in my office and slammed the door. Sitting down in my chair, realization hit me. She's back. She's okay. She succeeded. She's going to be alone. I put my face in my hands and sat there. Small hands peeled mine off my face then smoothed the creases in my face. "Cam-" I started.

"Zach. I can't tell you I'm sorry, because I'm not. I'm not going to listen to you say you should have come with me, because you couldn't. Don't try to make it hard on me." She said.

"Hard on you? Hard on _you?_" She winced at my outburst. "Cammie, you left! Do you not get that? You _left_. Everyone was worried and scared. Liz tried tracking you, Bex was flipping out, Maycee had SWAT after you! We couldn't find you!" By now there were tears in my eyes, but I couldn't help it. "Cammie, you left us. You left me."

"Zach-"

"Just leave."

"Zach-"

"Just. Leave. Cammie."

"No." I glared at her as she spoke. "I've been running for too long and I am NOT going to run or turn my back on you. I told the girl, the other guys aren't mad, but you, Zach. You are the problem. You can't forgive me because I ran away without you. I see it in your eyes that you're mad. I deserve it. Be mad. But we are in this mission together and don't you dare let your feelings get in the way. One slip-", She stopped and took a deep breath then continued softly. "One slip and it can hurt or kill you. Just remember that." She got up and walked out of my office and slowly shut the door. I stared at the door for 2 minutes before it opened again. Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Maycee, and Nick all came in. "Zach we need to talk." Said Maycee. I waved my hand dismissively. "About Cammie." I scowled but turned to listen. Liz set her laptop up and started typing. "We hacked and downloaded Cammie's files. The debriefing, reports, all of it. Basically she-", I cut Jonas off. "I don't want to hear it." I could hear the venom in my voice, but I didn't care. "But Zach. This is Cammie. I know you want to read it." I glared at Grant. "He's just being a coward Grant." Bex taunted. "He thinks Cammie honey potted guys or had a boyfriend or flirted." Maycee giggled. "Doesn't he know that Cammie is in loooooove with him?" Bex asked. "You know. If Cammie was slutty, she would have been "The Seductress" not "The Chameleon"."

"You know what Mace? I heard she went to Roseville before she came here."

"Maybe she hooked up with Josh." Maycee raised an eyebrow. That did it. "Jonas."

"Just check your email, Zach." He rolled his eyes.

"Give her some time, Zach." Bex said.

"Oh I think he'll be okay once he reads the files. A little pissed that she went through what she did, overprotective on the mission, but he'll grow up." Maycee said looking at me. "Eventually."

"Hopefully." Snickered Bex.

"Like me." Said Grant, grinning. Everyone laughed. Everyone but Jonas left.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on her. You're the only thing hurting her now."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Five years with your mom, Zach. You were emotionless when you came in Blackthorne. You pretended you didn't care if someone got mad. Cammie went through a lot. The security feed from the COC hideout is awful." He watched me.

"I'll see, Jonas." I said stiffly. It sucks when your nerdy friend is right. He nodded and left. I opened my e-mail and clicked print on the reports. After grabbing the first printed report, I pressed play on the videos.

"_Zach." Cammie's face appeared on the screen. Her hair was cut short and she looked in pain. "If you're watching this then I'm sorry. I had to do this. I didn't run away with you because I don't want to live a life where we are so scared that we are always on the run. I need to do this for my family, my friends, and _us. _I love you, Zach. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me when I come back."_ The video cut off. I stared at the screen then shook my head and played the next video. Cammie was chained to a wall and on her knees. My mom came in and was grinning. She pulled out a remote and wave it in front of Cammie and Cammie didn't move. My mom was interrogating her and Cammie refused to answer. Every time she didn't answer mom pushed the button and Cammie's body started convulsing slightly. I put it on fast play and saw it went on for hours. Finally my mom left an unconscious Cammie in the cell. I watched the various types of torture. Electrical shock, starvation for a week, abuse, even drugs. There was one more left. I clicked it and saw Cammie in a white room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped and loose. She was pacing, eyes wild. She looked insane. The door opened and a boy was thrown in. He looked just like me and a guard came in. My twin reached out to Cammie, bloodied and in pain. Cammie was screaming and they shot him. The guard left and Cammie tried to help the boy, screaming my name. "_Zach! Zach! Stay with me! I told you not to come! I knew this would happen! Zach!" _ She sobbed and cried. I turned it off and read the reports. Cammie eventually escaped and went under cover. She had hacked into the COC's files and was able to take down the smaller COC hideouts. She gave an anonymous call to the CIA and MI6, telling them where the COC was hiding. My mom ran away before she got caught and Cammie spent the next two years tracking her down, disguising herself as a secretary for my mom and eventually took her down and came to the CIA. That's pretty good for someone who didn't graduate. I read the rest of the files and saw that she had hacked into the CIA's files several times and looked up the search history on the online files.

_Cammron Morgan Search History Files:_

_Rebecca Lynn Baxter_

_Elizabeth Payton Sutton_

_Maycee Ann McHenry_

_Grant Douglas Newman_

_Jonas Tyler Anderson_

_Nicholas Johnathon Hayes_

A lot of the files were just mission files and medical reports. Then one caught my attention.

_Zachary Landon Goode_

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliff hanger! Will update soon **

**Peace, love, and Zammie moments,**

**Goodegirl96**


	2. Cameron's Files

**Hey everyone! I can NOT blieve how many reviews and followers I got! Here is the next chapter. I had started working on it yesterday and JUST finished it! Enjoy, and Thank you all :) **

** cocky-gurl : Thank you for letting me know about Macey. I haven't read the book in a while and forget it was spelled differently.  
**

**Shout out to:  
**

**Dark. Angel. From. Above , x suck my blood x luv ya x , and LoudNProud (Guest): Thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews! I grinned like an idiot when I read those!  
**

**Anyways  
**

**Now  
**

**To  
**

**The  
**

**Story  
**

**:))))  
**

_Zachary Landon Goode_

_Age: 23_

_Relationships: None_

_Occupation: CIA Agent_

_Code name: Cryptic_

_Latest Mission: In Moscow, tailing nuclear weapons dealers._

_Graduated from: Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

The file was huge. It had my DOB, current whereabouts, and even my social security number. I clicked a video icon on the corner of the file and saw a split screen surveillance. It showed my apartment, work, the park, and basically everywhere I go on a daily basis. There was an audio file and a typed out version of everything I've ever said in these places. My e-mail account was hacked and e-mails were stored here. Phone listings, texts, and everything I have written, said, or done in the past five years. I called Macey and Bex back in.

"What do you want?" Macey said as she walked in.

"I want to know why Cammie stalked me for the past five years." Bex smacked me in the head after I said this.

"Because she loves you!"

"First, Ow! Second, then why would she run away and not let me know if she was okay?"

"You would have found her, emotions would have distracted you two, the COC wouldn't be shut down, and you two would have probably been killed." Stated Macey.

"But still."

"She cares about you, Zach. I know you still care about her. Take care of her and protect her, please, or we'll kill you." Bex said. They left and I closed out of my computer. I grabbed my cell phone and hit the 3 on speed dial. "Jonas? I need you to find out where Cammie is currently living." After listening to the address, I headed that way.

Cammie's POV

I had just gotten home from the agency. I was exhausted and hurt from Zach's reaction. I didn't mean to hurt him so bad, it's just that I didn't want him in danger. I remembered his face when he first saw me. _Shock. Anger. Hurt. _I couldn't take it. I began to cry. I cried until my eyes were swollen and puffy and my tearducts were dry. I stood up and went to take a shower. I was exhausted and I felt unclean. After a good hour and a half in the shower, I put on my robe towel dried my hair and washed my face. I took some pain killers to subside the headaches, and headed for the kitchen to get water and an ice pack. I walked towards my room and stopped as soon as I saw the person sitting on my bed. He turned and stared right at me. Green eyes to blue. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."


	3. I didn't Stalk, I spied

_I walked towards my room and stopped as soon as I saw the person sitting on my bed. He turned and stared right at me. Green eyes to blue. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."_

Zach's POV

I saw the shock on her face. There was hurt in her eyes. "Zach." She breathed. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. She had been crying. 'Oh god.' I thought to myself. 'Did I do this?' I never wanted to hurt Cammie. She left and I thought she didn't care. I messed up. 'Crap!' I stood up and walked towards her and said the two words I never say to anyone. "I'm sorry."

Cammie's POV

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked away and he continued towards me. "Cammie."

"No." The venom in my voice shocking both of us. "I'm done being hurt, pretending I don't care, and crying over you. I can't take it, Zach. I went through five years of torture and hiding. _Five years! _I left you and my best friends to keep you all safe! I come back and you're the only one mad at me! I'm sorry okay? You don't have to follow me home, apologize for getting mad, and get mad again. That's how it goes." She looked down sadly.

"I'm not here to yell at you. It was stupid of me to get mad, but I'm just hurt you left. I'm done yelling." She looked back at me.

"Promise me something." She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't get attached to me before the mission."

'It's too late for that, Gallagher girl." She frowned.

"Zach, we can't let emotions take us over in this."

"Listen. We are the top spies of the CIA now. We're fine. If you keep worrying, then there will be a problem." She looked at me doubtfully. "Oh and by the way, I _love _your outfit." I smirked.

"Oh! Um….get out for a minute?" Her cheeks were red as I walked out chuckling. I sat on the couch and waited on her to come out. After 5 minutes, she came out. Her hair was braided and she had a big t-shirt on and some Capri sweats. "Cute and comfy." I commented. "Shut up, Zach." She smirked. "That's my smirk!" I had probably woken up the neighbor, and I could hear the dog down the hall barking but I didn't care. That was _my _smirk! "Get over it, Zach. I've used it a lot." She chuckled. "Want something?" She asked.

"Just to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The past five years. And this." I tossed her a manila folder with all the files printed out. She opened it and took a deep breath. "What about it?"

"You kept tabs on us."

"So what?"

"You stalked me."

"I _spied _ on you. There's a difference."

"Cammie, I'm serious."

"And you think I'm not?"

"Cameron."

"Zachary." I sighed at this. "Why did you keep tabs on them and _spy _ on me?"

"I've been friends with them long enough to know how they will react with things."

"Grant, Jonas, and Nick?"

"Grant and Jonas don't know me well, and Nick I just met today. Their reactions don't matter."

"And me?"

"You confuse me. I kept tabs on you. I didn't want you doing something stupid."

"Like run after a terrorist group, alone, knowing they want to kill you and they were capable of taking down the CIA's best, aka your dad? If we're having a stupid contest here, I think _you _won."

"How is that stupid?"

"They wanted to kill you."

"I'm not dead."

"You could have been killed."

"Zach. I'm still here. I'm not going to die soon." My focus shifted. Cammie walked up to me and hugged me. "Zach. I kept tabs on you so that if you tried something stupid, I could make sure to tell you no. I could keep you safe."

"But you could have died." She looked up at me. "I didn't die, Zach. I had a motive. I had a purpose."

"What was that purpose?"

"To come back to you."

**Ready? Ready? AWWW! Lol. I LOVE Zammie stories and I am NO romance novelist. Any ideas or requests? PM me! Also, a comment from a guest asked for no "random love interests" for Zach or Cammie. I will NOT throw in a random girlfriend or boyfriend. There might be a bump in the "perfect relationship road", but bear with me okay? They would all be mission covers. No worries alright? Just an FYI, I do not update really quickly. I am currently finishing highschool work on virtual school and I'm on accelerated pace(meaning the full school year in 18 weeks) so I'm swamped. Sorry :-/ But I will always try to update. I will also be posting a hunger games fanfic sometime this week or next week, so keep a look out for that Hungarians(~lol~) **

**Reeses Pieces, Hershey Kisses, and Disney World!**

**Goodegirl96**

**P.S. Reeses Pieces: Peace**

**Hershey Kisses: Love**

**Disney World: Happiness lol **


	4. A Normal' Morning

Zach's POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Cammie and I had talked a little last night and I wound up staying the night. I didn't feel like leaving her after seeing all the videos and files and I also couldn't walk ten feet without falling asleep. So Cammie decided I would stay with her. After a small argument, we decided we would share the bed (I offered to sleep on the couch, but Cammie insisted. Girls can't get enough of me ;)). So here I was lying in her bed and watching her sleep. It's not a creepy gesture when you love the person. It's more of admiring than staring. Her hair was a golden honey color, her skin was tanned, she was slim, but muscular. She was perfect and unflawed. It was a wonder she didn't come back with a fiancé or something. I got angry just thinking about it. Cammie snuggled closer to me and sighed in her sleep. "Zach." She whispered. I looked at her and smiled. "I'm right here." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Morning, Zach." She smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." I smiled back. Cammie's eyes were as big as saucers and she gasped. "What?" I asked worriedly. "You smiled! Zachary Goode just smiled!" She busted out laughing at my smug look. "That's not funny." I said. "Then why am I laughing, sweetheart?" She smirked and crawled out of bed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "And where do you think you're going?" I asked. "I'm going to make breakfast, Zach." She rolled her eyes. "What if I don't want breakfast?" I joked. "Then I'll eat eggo waffles by myself." She wiggled out of my grasp and ran to the kitchen. I chuckled at her energy. I remembered when she was a bear in the morning. I wonder what changed that. I laughed at the idea of her beating the tar out of the circle members for waking her up. I got out of the bed and leaned against the door, watching Cammie pop the waffles in the toaster. "Do you want two or three?" She asked without turning. "Two." I answered. She reached up in a cabinet to get the syrup, but couldn't reach it. I noticed a silver scar and went to help her. "Why put the syrup somewhere you can't reach?" I asked. "Macey put it there." She paused before adding, "While she was in stilettos." I chuckled. "Here you go, shorty." She stuck her tongue out at me and put the syrup on the table. "So mature." I commented. "I know." She laughed. The egos popped out of the toaster and Cammie put them on plates. Peanut butter on hers and butter on mine. Just how it used to be. As if no time had passed. We were adjustable like that. One minute we were fighting, the next we were fine. The Pros and cons of being a spy. You don't worry about little things like that. Because you could die any day.

**#YOLO lol. Okay so I am SO sorry about not updating and when I do it's not much, but I am at such a writers block. Any ideas? PM me J**


End file.
